


Grantaire, put the controller down.

by RedMushroom



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Galavant - Freeform, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui I les amis si ritrovano a guardare Galavant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire, put the controller down.

**Author's Note:**

> Misero contributo per il L'International Fanworks Day di quest'anno XD scritto, tipo, a lezione, e siccome sono sveglia da troppe ore - con alle spalle /poche/ ore di sonno - non ho idea di cosa sia, se sia italiano o meno. Insomma, non si pretende niente.  
> I pg potrebbero o non potrebbero essere OOC. Coff.

"Grantaire, metti giù il telecomando." Enjolras ha negli un'abisso scuro e la mascella stretta, e Grantaire, incurante, semplicemente alza il volume.

"Shh" fa "È la mia parte preferita."  
Enjolras prende un profondo respiro, come se si servisse di quell'intervallo di pochi secondi per decidere in che modo sbarazzarsi di Grantaire. Sbarazzarsi in modo definitivo.  
È in quel momento che Courfeyrac da' una gomitata a Combeffe - _amico_ ,  _le cose si fanno interessanti_ \- e questo, abbassando gli occhi dalla televisione, si rende conto che la sua diplomazia è richiesta in sala.   
Non che un intervento, a quel punto, possa servire a qualcosa, perché una volta che Grantaire ottiene le attenzioni del loro grande leader - così tanto faticosamente guadagnate - allora _sono cazzi_ , per dirla in soldoni.  
C'è da dire che almeno tanto lavoro viene ripagato.

Di solito non è un siparietto che interrompe la normale attività dei les amis.  "Si chiama Galavant, comunque"

"Non mi importa come si chiama."  
"A me sì"  
"Vai a guardalo da qualche altra parte."  
"Ma non interessa solo a me." a quel punto sorride, sornione, inclinando un attimo la testa.  
"Grantaire."

Un sorso di vino, e poi indica col pollice i tavoli dietro di lui, Feuilly intento a canticchiare il motivetto, Joly che chiede a Bossuet di fare un po' di silenzio, che poi non riesce ad ascoltare e deve cercarsi lo streaming e "Lo sai che ci mettono _secoli_ a caricare gli episodi."

Jehan borbotta "Mi ero dimenticato lo dessero oggi." e Bahorel si fa passare il telecomando, per aumentare ancora un po'.

Grantaire non è mai riuscito in modo così glorioso ad ostacolare uno dei meeting di Enjolras. Si sente fiero al punto dall'essere ubriaco.

Ah no.

Quello lo è comunque.

Anche Marius muove la testa a ritmo, sorridendo "Però è divertente." e questo fa capire a tutti che ormai la platea d'ascolto è irrimediabilmente persa.

"Grantaire, sei una disgrazia." Enjolras incrocia le braccia e si lascia cadere su una delle sedie, indignato da tanta mancanza di senso civico. 

"Lieto di servire."

 

Poi, come la finiscano a cantare 

( _Way back in days of old_ )

sopra a dei tavoli

( _there was a legend told_ )

è tutta un'altra storia.

( _about a hero known as Galaaaavantttt_ )

 

Enjolras sa solo che le sue riunioni sono rovinate e il mondo, per essere salvato, dovrà aspettare ancora qualche settimana.


End file.
